The Mob Leader's Daughter!
by Binkybaby
Summary: This is a random story I thought of. Victoria and Ashley gets kidnapped by Victoria's dad's enemy. But what she doesn't know is why and by who.. What would happen? READ AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay so I was watching a tv show with a ex mob person so don't judge me. I have no idea where I get my ideas from and also have no idea where this story is going in the future.

It was a regular day at school, that was until Ashley and I got kidnapped.

We was sitting outside behind some bushes (our hiding place) when a black, windowless van pulled up beside us.

We, of course didn't know it until the last minute. We was sitting there talking about guys (so typical) mostly about Zak.. He was just creepy.

'I don't know Victoria... He can take down ten guys in like under 5 minutes.'

'My bodyguard can probably take him.' I agrued.

'Uh! Probably cause he is like... I don't know... BUFF! and DANGEROUS!' she screamed.

I giggled, and looked out of the corner of my eye at Erik.

He frowned at me but kept on a look out.

All of a sudden he started to run up to Ashley and I. He grabbed our arms and made us stand up.

'GO! Hurry!' He yelled pushing us into a run.

He got out his gun and started shooting.

He stopped so we did, breathing hard.

'Go! Hurry! Keep running and don't stop!' He screamed in his deep voice.

We did, we kept running even though we couldn't catch our breath. We locked hands and ran even harder so we wouldn't loose each other in the process.

The black van sped up to us, we heard shots and screaming behind us.

Someone grabbed my arm and I screamed. I was thrown into the back of the van.

I blacked out.

When I woke up it was dark.. Where ever they had me..

Oh god! I'm going to die!

I was scared so very very scared.

I heard whimpering next to me.

'Ashley? Is that you?' I asked worriedly

'NO it's Spongebob!' She said grunting.

'HEY! This is no time for sarcasim!' I yelped.

A/N Okay I totally got attacked by my friends. No joke. I got this from a random thought. Lol. I hope you all liked it... So far. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't know if you all liked this story or not but oh well I'm just writing my Imagination out!

'HEY! This is no time for sarcasim!' I yelped.

'Oh just shut up Vic! Why can't you be shy right now and NOT talk while I'M trying to GET FREE!' She yelled at me.

I slid down further on the ground, 'Fine. Be like that.' I pouted.

There was something shuffling on the other side of the dark room that we was in..

'Ashley!' I whispered, frightened.

'Shut up Victoria!' She snapped.

'No serously Ash, there is something else in here.' I whispered harshly.

She snorted, 'Whatever.'

'I'm being serious!'

The shuffling noise sounded again. This time Ashley heard.

'Okay I believe you now.'

'I told you. But of course nobody listens to the freak, Victoria.' I snapped

Something yanked my hair.

'Ow!' I screamed

They pulled again, 'OH MY GOD ASHLEY I'M GETTING ATTACKED BY AN INVISIBLE PERSON! HELP!' I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The person that pulled my hair giggled.

'I heard a giggle Vic. Don't be fooling around!'

'I'm not Ashley! I'm not!'

'Then stop giggling and pulling my hair!' She yelled at me annoyed.

'I'M NOT DOING IT GOD DAMNIT!' I screamed.

She gasped... 'Then who did?'

'How should I know Ashley!'

'I... I don't know..'

'Look I know I am a 'dumb' blonde or whatever but we need to think of a plan to get out of here. I mean it. Father is going to be so mad if I'm late for Dance again.' I could feel myself panic.

Then it dawned on me...

Where was Erik? What happened? There was gun shots... Is that annoying body guard of mine okay? Why wasn't he here to save me?

I was breathing heavy.

'Are you okay Vic?'

I didn't answer..

'Vic?'

No answer. Just heavy breathing.

'Victoria? OH GOD YOUR HAVING AN ATTACK!' She started flipping out.

She screamed trying to get someone's attention... Didn't work though..

Erik... Dead... Me... Never seeing family... School... The light... Getting married... Seeing Zeke... Father upset.. Mother's death... All came rushing at me at once.

'Victoria. I need you to calm down Girl. Having an anxiety attack.' She said trying to calm me down.

Erik... Dead... Me... Never seeing family... School... The light... Getting married... Seeing Zeke... Father upset... Mother's death...

'Vic. Please calm down honey!' She started panicing.

I got quiet slipping into sleepy mode.

So.. Sleepy... Sleepy...

'OH GOD NO!' She really started to panic.

'OH GOD SOMEONE HELP US I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS PLEASE! Victoria! Baby girl! Please don't go to sleep! HELP! PLEASE HELP!'

It got quiet.. I heard faint footsteps.

'Oh jeez, Lue, She is sleeping into a sleep.'

'Please! Please unlock these chains or whatever! Please! I need to comfert her!' she begged.

They were paused thinking..

A softer/ rougher/ commanding voice said, 'Undo her. Let her calm her. We can't let the girl go into a coma while we have them. We need that girl!'

When I woke up I was in yet another room.

I looked around.

Where am I? Where's Zeke? Erik? Father? Ashley?

Oh jeez...

The door opened, I sat up and saw a large male...

A/N Okay there it is... I think it is a little longer than the first chapter.. I hope ya'll like it... Lol.

READ AND REVIEW!

Review's make me smile!

I don't smile much but So at least try! Lol.

Today was my birthday... I am now 15! Wow half way to 30 lol.

Please read and review? I don't know if anyone is reading... if nobody reads or reviews to it to let me know if someone is reading this then I will discontinue and stop writing... Because then I would know I suck at writing.. Lol... 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Okay sooo sorry for the long wait... I had a Writer's Block there for a little bit.. This chapter might be a little short though... I really don't have any idea's. If you have anything to suggest for this story or something then Please Private Message me or something..

I backed up against the head board of the bed.

'W-who are you?' I asked frightened.

He man smirked, 'Now little girl, you have nothing to fear.' He paused, 'Yet. I mean the Boss didn't say not to play with you...' He laughed.

I got furious. I imagined ripping off his head and flushing it down the toilet.

I smiled.

He frowned, 'Why are you smiling? Your supposed to be scared!'

I laughed, throwing my head back.

'Yeah. Right. Me, scared of you! Wow you are so clueless.' I glared.

He took a step forward.

'Oh really now?' He threatened.

'Yeah! Really!' I screamed jumping off the bed.

I remembered what Zeke said to me about defending myself.

He took three steps toward the bed. Looking angry.

'Oh! I'm sorry. Did I make the poor, 'scary' monster furious?' I fake pouted.

What in the world? Why am I doing this? Victoria, Get ahold of yourself. You can't take down this HUGE, DANGEROUS guy!

I kept talking myself down menatly.

He grinned at me.

I frowned, 'What?' I asked.

'Oh nothing...' He said picking at his nails.

Then he got serious.

'Come on you whore. We have to go see Boss.' He growled.

That was when I noticed the ear piece in his ear.

I grinned, 'Fine. Then I can tell him how you suddenly came in my room and tryed to rape me.'

I smirked. He looked scared. Just a hint though... Not enough to please me.

He suddenly ran towards me. I shrieked and ran the other way.

He slammed me into the wall.

'I don't play games little girl. You don't know who your messing with.'

I got mad again. I stomped on his foot making him yelp and jump around I ran towards the door.

I stopped, 'Just so YOU know I am 17. I'm NOT a LITTLE GIRL!' I screamed.

I threw open the door and ran out.

Into someone else. They grabbed my arms, keeping me there.

I looked up into light blue eye's.

I screamed trying to rip my arm free.

'Rogger! Boss said to bring the girl to him politely! Not scaring the sh!t out of her!' The man yelled at the other man.

'Well, it's not my fault the little whore didn't listen to me! She made me mad!' The man, Rogger yelled back.

The man shook my shoulders to keep me from running again.

He looked down at me, 'Your name miss?'

'Victoria.' I whispered.

The guy growled this time. Looking behind me.

'Well lets get going then.'

He released my shoulders and grabbed my hand, and started to walk/pull me down the hall.

I blushed. No man has EVER held my hand or held me this close. Usually they'll shy away or treat me badly.

Suddenly we stopped.

'Where are we?' I asked again.

'Look, girl, You are to keep your mouth shut until you are spoken to.' He looked down at me. 'Got it?'

I nodded. He looked fimilar...

He knocked on the door three times and we heard a faint.. 'Come in.'

He pushed me threw the doors and left.

I fell to the floor and slowly got up.

I growled, 'How dare he? What am I? A bouncy ball?' I mummered.

Acrossed the room I heard a chuckle.

I looked up, and saw a middle aged man at a desk watching me with interest.

I gasped. OH MY GOD! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED.

Oh nice, Victoria. Just realized that? Jeeze I am dimwitted.

'Well? Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to sit down?' The man asked gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

I walked slowly to the chair, unsure.

I sat down.

'Who are you? Where's Zeke? Where's Erik? God Erik always does this to me. Daddy pays him to protect me not just ditch me. Stupid... Stupid JERK!' I blew up.

The man looked startled, and amused.

'What are you staring at? Your 'People' is the ones that KIDNAPPED ME AND MY BEST FRIEND!' I growled, standing up.

He stood up too. 'Look, I'm sorry to drag your friend into this. I wasn't expecting your friend to be with you at the time.' He paused looking at me, as if asking for permission to go on.

'As for your body gaurd, the one that was with you at the time, He is fine. He didnt leave to there on purpose.' He said calmly.

I slumped down in the chair.

A/N Did you like it? Sorry for any miss spellings... 


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay this is probably going to be another boring Author's Note.. But I have a good reason to hold on with this story.

My father was in a ATV accident yesterday and rebroke his collarbone. So I will not or probably not update anytime soon.

I am very sorry for disappointment.

I thank you for any reviews...

Thank you CheyRainAwesomeness for Reviewing this story... It means alot to me.

Again, sorry for the disappointment.

Peace!

Binkybaby 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N Okay well, my dad is fine and out of the hospital. He excaped death for the third time. He was VERY lucky this time. He actually almost died this time. He stopped breathing. We was very lucky that my best friends step-dad was there. He saved his life. So I thank CheyRainAwesomeness for her support that day..

-Line-

'As for your body gaurd, the one that was with you at the time, He is fine. He didn't leave there on purpose.' He said calmly.

I slumped down in the chair.

-Line-

'Why am I here? I did nothing wrong.' I stated as calmly as I could.

I'm trembling. I hope he don't notice.

I was scared. I'm not going to lie. I am such a whine-bag.

Then, it dawned on me.

I was sitting here, cozy, while Ashley could be in a... a DUNGON!

I stood up looking nerviously around.

The man looked at me amused.

'What is it dear?'

'Where's Ashley?' I paused waiting for his reply.

He didn't answer. 'Well? Where is she?' I started panicing.

He hurriedly pushed back his chair rushing to me.

He made me sit down and put a 'comferting' hand on my shoulder.

'I assure you she is fine. She is in her room, relaxing.'

I took a few breaths, trying to calm myself down.

'I want her. Show me her.' I demanded breathlessly.

He looked shocked, 'Well, my dear, your not the one who gives orders. Now are we?'

How dare that man! He will pay whenever I go home. I.. I will make his life..

That thought was cut short when the door burst open.

'Father!' Came a fimilar, deep voice.

I turned and looked at the person.

Zak.

He looked confused. So was the old man that was in front of me.

I was throughly unamused.

I jumped up, Oh god. Zak. What was he doing here? Did he say 'father'? Oh no!

I started to breath heavly.

'Victoria?' Zak asked confused.

Wait he knows my name? How?

I just stared at him. The man grunted.

'GET OUT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN HERE IF THE DOOR IS SHUT!' He yelled.

I coward away... Well tryed to. He grabbed my arm to keep me from leaving his side.

'Yes Boss. Sorry.' Zak said looking at me one more time before leaving.

Soon as Zak left, the man threw me down in the chair.

He moved towards his desk.

'Look, Victoria, You got kidnapped.'

I cut in, 'Kidnapped? Who are you people? Why kidnap me? I'm nothing special.' I said rushed.

'I'm your..' he paused, 'How do I put this? Oh okay.. Well me and your father is enemy's.' he finally told me

'Enemy's? Why? What's this got to do with me?'

'He took some money from me a few years ago. I just want it back but.. He won't give it to me so I figured that if I kidnapped you.. He would give it back for some ransom.'

I laughed, and kept laughing.

He looked worried after a few minutes.

Then he got angry. 'What in the world is so funny?'

I choked on my laughter. 'Like my father will give you ransom.'

A/N You all like? Sorry for the wait.

Thank you again CheyRainAwesomeness.

Thanks for the reviews and for the Favorites...

~~~~forgetmenotflowers

Once again sorry for the wait. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Woo! I sure have been busy lately.

-Line Break-

I choked on my laughter. 'Like my father will give you ransom.'

-Line Break-

His face turned a deep red, 'What do you mean he won't pay the ransom?'

I sighed. 'I mean what I said. He won't pay.'

You must be wondering why he won't pay? Well... Lets just say that he is 'away' at the moment.

His face got even redder, he growled at me. Loosing his patience.

I was frightened. I mean, if you was in my situation wouldn't you be scared too? Seriously? I mean, I hope my father does get me out of this mess.. Well when he gets back from Italy.

I sighed.

It got quiet exept for the Scarey Man's heavy breathing.

A knock sounded at the door and I jumped.

The man looked up, 'Who is it?'

'It's me, Boss.'

Zak.

I held my breath waiting for him to come in.

One thing you probably don't already know, is that Zak and I don't really get along... Well who am I kidding? We hate each other. No joke.

The man person looked at the door, 'Come in.'

And in came Zak.

I sighed and rolled my eye's.

Well... This kidnapping sucks. I mean, they want ransom for me. And I ain't even special. I scoffed. Both men looked at me weirdly.

'What?' I growled.

Zak gave me a weird look and The Scarey Man glared at me. He looked up at Zak who was now standing in front of his desk.

'You paged me?'

Wait! Hold the phone! When did the Scarey Man page Zak!

'Oh yes! I need you to WALK Miss Shadow to her room.' He glanced at me. 'Watch her. You can do whatever with her or whatever to your desire. Just don't kill her.'

Zak looked at me. More like glared. 'Yes Boss.'

-Line Break-

A/N I know this chapter is a bit late and I am VERY sorry for it. I have been reeeaaallly busy lately. -Sigh-

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers.

Kermallyte- My dad is doing okay! Thank you for reading.

Forgetmenotflowers- He is fine. Thank you for reading. Also, I am planning to update soon. Maybe tomorrow.

PropsAD- Yeah! Lol. Thank you for the review!

Thank you to my Reviewers... It means alot to me. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Okay well... I was working on this chapter yesterday and was going to update. But my sister just had to get on it when I was doing something and exited it out. So I lost everything. I have no idea what I wrote. Lol. It made me mad. I hope you can forgive her. And me.

-Line Break-

Zak looked at me. More like glared. 'Yes Boss'

-Line Break-

Oh yeah. This was just GREAT! I hate this kidnapping. I just want to go home. What do I have to do with any of this? Ugh! Why do I have to be stuck in this stupid house with HIM!

I growled/whimpered. The Zak and his 'father' ignored me.

I went to back to being sorry for myself until I felt a rough hand on my arm pulling me up to stand. I looked up and saw it was Zak.

He's. Touching. Me. I growled inwardly. He pulled me roughly to the door. I tried to rip my arm away from his grasp but that only made him hold on tighter.

'Ow! Your hurting me!' I yelled once we was outside of his 'fathers' office. He ignored me again.

I walked behind Zak, quietly, looking around the hallway we were in.

It had red carpits, some tables here and there with empty vases and some candles. There was some pictures on the walls but it wasn't of family it was pictures of the wilderness. I stopped to look at one. It was a picture of a meadow, with roses and lilly's. Zak got aggitated and pulled on my arm rougher than before, nearly tearing my arm out of it's socket.

'Hey! That hurt you know!' Once again he ignores me.

What a jerk-wad.

Soon we came to a room. He opened the door and pulled me acrossed the room to the bed.

I started to panic again, at the memories..

-~~~~~~~~-~~~Flash Back-~~~~-~~~

A man threw me on a bed. "Oh my look at you. So beautiful. So so beautiful. I am going to enjoy eating you up and killing you afterwards." The man said with sickly delite

(A/N I forgot how to spell that word. Don't judge.)

I whimpered. "Oh god! Daddy help me! I'm so scared."

The man laughed, "Daddy won't help you precious. No body can help you."

I screamed, "HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!.. please... someone help.."

The man tore my shirt off along with my pants. I lay there almost naked. The only thing that seperated me and that man was my bra and underwear.

He grabbed my hands and tied them to the head board with rope. After he was done doing that he ran his hands down my stomach.

He pulled off my bra and then my underwear and forced himself inside me.

Pain. The pain hurt so bad.

The man above me groaned with pleasure. I whimpered in pain.

Soon he was done, an hour later. I was numb and hurting. I stared up at the ceiling, not responding to anything.

I don't know long I was there. I just know that he was there every day. To hurt me some more.

One day, while he was raping me there was banging on the door. I screamed when the man jumped off of me hitting me in the process, then ran to get his clothes. Leaving me there, tied to the bed, naked and hurting.

I heard screaming and gunshots. But I still didn't respond. I laid there wishing I was dead.

-End of Flashback!-

I went limp before we got to the bed. I fell to the floor, staring at nothing.

Zak started to panic, 'What the Heck!'

I didn't respond. He started to yell, 'MEL! MEL GET IN HERE!' I heard alot of footsteps running to the room.

I heard a womens breathless voice, 'What? Oh my dear god! What did you do to her!' The women yelled kneeling beside me.

'I don't know! All I was doing was bringing her over to the bed so she could sit and so I could change in the bathroom! Then she started to shake and jerk and then next thing I know she went limp and now she is laying on the floor!' He yelled trying to explain.

I didn't answer. I was still seeing vivid memories of those days.

The women leaned over me, 'Honey? Honey? My name is Melanie. I'm here for you. You need to get up. Your safe.'

I'm not safe. I was kidnapped.

I didn't respond, my body numb and not answering my commands to move. But my body wouldn't.

Zak started to panic even more. 'Oh my god. Oh my god.'

I laid there, unmoving. Not listening to the women called Melanie.

But I did when she started to curse. 'She's turning pale. Her skin is getting cold.'

Zak dropped down next to me, 'Girl! You better get up.' I didn't answer, yet again. 'Do you need that friend of yours?' I didn't answer again.

He stood up, making the women do so too. 'Mel, go get that girl from Kyle's room. And HURRY!'

The women nodded and ran from the room.

He knelt down next to me putting his arms under my knees and neck. He picked me up and placed me gently on the bed.

-Line Break-

PropsAD- I don't know. Honestly. I have no idea where this is going. I will try to update sooner then I am now. I am sorry for the waiting. 


End file.
